Kamen Rider Black (Rider)
, also known as by Golgom, may refer to any the following characters. Km.jpg| Kohtaro Minami|link=Kohtaro Minami AW Kohtaro Minami (Black).png| Kohtaro Minami (A.R. World 2)|link=Kohtaro Minami (A.R. World 2) Forms before he became Black. He usually transforms into this form first before transitioning into his standard Black battle form. - Black= Black *'Height':197cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Jump': 30m *'Punch': 15ton *'Kick': 30.5ton Equipment *'King Stone' - Transformation device * : A red device on the forehead that sends an alert when there are monsters nearby or an incoming attack * : The grasshopper-like exoskeleton that protects Kamen Rider Black's body from attack * : As the result of the cyborg surgery, the brown muscles under the Strengthened Skin, gives Kamen Rider Black 30 times the strength of a human. Rider Machines *Battle Hopper *Road Sector Combat Techniques and Other Body Parts *'Rider Punch' and Rider Kick: The primary killer moves in the entire series were the Rider Punch and Rider Kick which is charged with King Stone Energy at the right fist and the right foot. After delivering either one or both moves to any monsters, they would be engulfed in flames before finally destroyed. Kamen Rider Black discovered his weakness when he was fighting a Crab monster. His Rider Punch had no effect on the monster due to its strong shell. To increase his capabilities, Kamen Rider Black trained himself to find a new killer move to destroy the monster. While training, he discovered a new Rider Punch which was more effective and more deadly. These stronger variations of Rider Punch & Rider Kick gave out stronger force of light and were more blinding. The difference between the new and the old moves were that the new ones required Kamen Rider Black to touch his knees before hitting his enemies. *'Rider Chop': This move was very rarely executed and did not have enough power to destroy a monster. *'Multi-Eye': His eyes glow allowing him to see monsters' movements in the dark and detect their weaknesses. *'Sensoring Ears': The triangular structures on both sides of his head would glow purple and enhance his hearing to super-human levels. *'Rider Sensor': Kamen Rider Black's antennaes would move to detect monsters which were moving too fast to be seen. *'Power Stripes': Black's striped bands on his neck and wrists would glow to repel any monsters' sticky fluids or goo on his body. *'Dragon Shoot': A move only seen in episode 16. The Dragon Shoot was taught by the Interpol Agent, Ryusuke Taki. Ryusuke threw the Ultra Quartz (a wanted object in the episode) towards Kamen Rider Black where he quickly jumped and kicked it with one foot. *'King Stone Flash': Perhaps the most powerful technique. By shouting out "King Stone Flash", Kamen Rider Black could fire a burst of energy from his belt. It worked every time to fend off the villains; whether it's the High Priests or even the powerful Shadow Moon. Appearances: Black Episodes 1-22, Hurry to Onigashima, 23-38, Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass, 39-51, Run All Over the World, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders, Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Rider Taisen, Super Hero Taisen GP }} Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Black. In Black×Black RX, Diend snatches the card from Decade following its awakening in the World of Black RX, claiming that Tsukasa can't use it yet, then used the card to summon the Kohtaro Minami from the World of Black. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Black, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Black. - Gaia Memories= - O Medal= : Based on Kamen Rider Black. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Black. It is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, where it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left leg, which allows Fourze to use Black's Rider Kick finisher. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Black is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Black. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider Black, created when Black was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the King Stone while the lid backside image depicts Kamen Rider Black's Rider Kick gesture. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. *Transformation: Black Arms: Seiki Oh Black Sun! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: KRGa-Black Lockseed.png|Black Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Black Lockseed opened.png|Black Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Notes *The suit of Kamen Rider Black is pictured on the cover art of 's 1994 EP, . Appearances * Kamen Rider Black **Episode 1: Black!! Transformation **Episode 2: Monster Party **Episode 3: Strange? Strange Cyborg **Episode 4: The Devil's Laboratory **Episode 5: Run Through the Maze, Kohtaro **Episode 6: The Secret Clairvoyance Mystery **Episode 7: The Restored Organism Mecha **Episode 8: The Devil's Trill **Episode 9: Bishum's Red Lips **Episode 10: Where's Nobuhiko? **Episode 11: Starved Monsters **Episode 12: The Super Machine Legend is Born **Episode 13: Mama's the Monster Raising Official **Episode 14: The Day Tuna Disappeared **Episode 15: The Targeted Bizarre Academy **Episode 16: Friend!! Crossing the Sea **Episode 17: Kyoko's Strange Dream **Episode 18: Kensei Bilgenia!! **Episode 19: The Limit-Reaching Hellish Trap **Episode 20: Rider's Graveyard **Episode 21: Crash! Two Great Machines **Episode 22: The Black Shadow That Attacks Papa **''Kamen Rider Black: Hurry to Onigashima'' **Episode 23: Marmo's Magic Power **Episode 24: The Female College Student's Nightmare **Episode 25: The Roaring Armed Mecha **Episode 26: Save the Esper Girl **Episode 27: The Fire-Spouting Dangerous Highway **Episode 28: The Scarab That Invites Hell **Episode 29: The Trophy's a Death Mask? **Episode 30: Aloha to an Assassin! **Episode 31: Burn! Boy Warriors **Episode 32: Dream Girl Yuki **Episode 33: The River of a Father and Child's Love **Episode 34: Revival?! Hell Prince **Episode 35: Showdown! Two Princes **Episode 36: The War Declaration of Love and Death **Episode 37: Memories are Yubari's Sky **Episode 38: Riddle!? The EP-Party Boy Squad **''Kamen Rider Black: Terrifying! The Phantom House of Devil Pass'' **Episode 39: The Idol's Evil Power **Episode 40: The Karate Master's Secret **Episode 41: The Dangerous Time Thief **Episode 42: Tokyo - Big Monster Gathering **Episode 43: The Monster Farm's Duel! **Episode 44: The Drawer's Inner is the Sea **Episode 45: Suspicious Flower Bishum's Death **Episode 46: Grand Baraom's Death **Episode 47: The Rider Dies! **Episode 48: Oceanic Reminiscence's Bouquet **Episode 49: Fierce Fighting! Darom's Death **Episode 50: The Creation King's True Identity? **Episode 51/Finale: Gorgom's Last Day * Kamen Rider: Run All Over the World * Kamen Rider World * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 26: RX! Dai-Shocker Attack **Episode 27: Black × Black RX **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} See Also *Kamen Rider Black RX, the evolved incarnation of Black Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Showa Era Riders